


Don´t be so shy

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

Click on the lettering Sam & Jack and the video starts

  
[**Sam & Jack**](http://www.kizoa.de/Movie-Maker/d61438185k2540114o2l1/sam--jack) \- _[Kizoa Video und Movie Maker](http://www.kizoa.de)_  


[](http://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
